Användare:KoopaLiz/Sandlåda1
Goldenmario 007 Dam 150px|left Here is a shot of the Dam Mission as seen in Goldenmario 007. The only differences in this picture, if compared to Goldeneye 007, is that there's a orange ball, which is a explosion. Notice how the PP8 doesn't follow the aimer. Also notice that the left PP8 has 888 ammo in the hold, while the right PP8 has 880 ammo in the hold. There's one another thing: the right PP8 doesn't have bullets in the magazine, while the left PP8 has seven bullets in the magazine. This shot was taken by Olkov Armiv on December 14, 2011. Changes in this picture: * The gun has been fixed to follow the aimer. Facility 150px|left Here is a new beta shot of the Facility as seen in Goldenmario 007 in Multiplayer. Notice how Diddy Kong has 999 bullets in his magazine and 999 ammo in the hold. It looks like he is cheating. On the bottom screen, we can see a AK48, which is a Phantom, but a better version of it. Of course, Bond is on the bottom screen. But wait, what's that on Diddy Kong's screen? It looks like a yellow line. I wonder why that line is in there? Maybe it was in there when Globe Television had to rebuild that part? This shot was taken by Globe Television on December 4, 2011, one day before the release. Changes in this picture: * The windows has been added. * The yellow line has been removed. Caverns 150px|left I thought there was no beta shot of Caverns, but now, there's a beta shot. The character on the bottom screen is Oddjob. Yoshi is on the top screen. The PP8 was named KristanGun. This was taken by Globe Television on September 18, 2004. Changes in this picture: * Yoshi's hands is a little darker now. * The font has been changed. * The Taser has been updated. Also, the name is changed to Tazer Boy. Bunker 150px|left Here is a new beta shot of the Bunker as seen in Goldenmario 007 in Multiplayer. Yoshi is seen holding a PP8, while Diddy Kong is holding a PP8 and a Phantom. Notice how Diddy Kong is cheating, like the Facility shot above. I wonder why he is cheating? Quote from Olkov Armiv: "To cheat like Diddy Kong, go to the Cheat menu and activate the 999 bullets and ammos cheat." This shot was taken by Globe Television on December 5, 2011, about five seconds before the release. Archives 150px|left Here is a beta shot of the Archives as seen in Goldenmario 007 in Multiplayer. Notice that Yoshi is in a place which looks unfinished, in the final version, the developers added the bookcases, the doors and all the other things. Notice the hand statue on Yoshi's screen, which is going to take a PP8. Unlike the Dam shot, you can only get 800 ammo in multiplayer. Bowser Jr. is on the bottom screen. Notice how the gun on Bowser Jr.'s screen doesn't follow the aimer, like the Dam shot above. Notice also the white dot on Bowser Jr.'s screen. Why is it in there? This shot was taken by Globe Television on December 3, 2011, two days before the release. Changes in this picture: * The bookcases, the doors and all the other things on Yoshi's screen has been added since then. * The gun has been fixed to follow the aimer. * The hand statue doesn't take away the guns from someone in the final version Train 150px|left Here is a new shot of the Train as seen in Goldenmario 007. Yoshi is going to meet Bond. He is saying: "What are you doing in here, Bond?". Notice that there are posters of a beta shot and Sean Connery. There's also a painting at right along with a thing. This was taken by me on December 25, 2011. The End! I know these shots are fake. I took all of them in Goldeneye 007, then editing them in Paint. FAQ: Q: How did you make the Train shot? A: First, I used the No Level Endings cheat to make Alec and Xenia stand still. I then pressed Home+End+Enter to leave Bond's body. Then I started editing the shot in Paint and then saving it. Also, I'm good at editing pictures.